People Are People
by ForcePassioneAndKibou
Summary: They say when you cause a ripple in time it will rearrange itself to pursue its original course; this is the origin of destiny and fate. Does Daddy Dio stand a chance?


A little after lunchtime there came a knock at the door. Dio stood in the shadow of the doorway and opened it surprised to find his most trusted friend Pucci on the other side. Stepping aside he allowed Pucci to walk in exchanging warm greetings. Little Giorno tottered into view from the dark livingroom (every window in the house was covered by a darkly colored curtain not that Giorno seemed to mind as long as he wasn't left alone).

"Pucci!" Squeaked Giorno in delightful recognition. The young man smiled and knelt taking hold of Giorno's smaller hands.

"Why it's the Little Lord himself. My how you have grown."

"Hehe, I'm not "little lord." I'm Giorno! Silly Pucci!" Laughter burst into the house as Pucci lifted Giorno to rest on his shoulder. Dio had been watching the two a resolved expression on his face. Pucci asked for permission and he carried Giorno out into the back garden where they continued to play as Dio watched from inside. Pucci's visits eased some of the regret Dio felt every time he had to tell his son to go play in the garden by himself because he could never follow.

Later, Pucci met with Dio alone Giorno left to amuse himself. Dio diverted from their usual conversation topics with,

"Lately I have been feeling a dark cloud is on the horizon."

"My liege, whatever could you mean?" Asked Pucci with a concerned face. Dio crossed his arms and leaned backwards in his chair.

"In all the time I have spent here in Italy my fear of the Joestar bloodline has not diminished in the slightest. Instead it has grown and spread..." Dio paused in his speech as if listening for something. Pucci became confused, and on a whim he looked back towards the direction of the garden. They both heard the reassuring sound of Giorno's laughter. Pucci turned his head back around continuing with,

"You must never let such a fear take hold of you, my liege. Rest easy for now. It will pass."

In the garden Giorno had been playing with weeds that mysteriously had cropped up at his command.

A few days later Dio's lunch preparations were interrupted by a phone call. With Giorno standing beside him Dio picked up the receiver.

"Lord Dio," addressed an old voice on the line.

"Enya? What is it?"

"Lord Dio, you must return to Cairo. I have received word that the Joestars know you are in Naples," explained Enya with urgency in her voice. Dio's eyes began to widen but he restricted his rising emotions.

"Are you positive I must return to Cairo?"

"Yes, or else they will be there within days. I have not had time to contact Stand users, and if you are to move now once they reach Naples they will be thrown off your trail for a time." Dio pondered over the news looking down at his son at his side.

"Give me three days to wrap up my affairs here in Italy."

"As you wish, Lord Dio." The phone was hung up. Giorno looked up confused by his father's sad gaze.

"_Padre_ what is it? What is it?" Inquired little Giorno his own face beginning to reflect his father's.

"They say children are highly attuned to their parents' emotions. My son...," Dio bent down and held Giorno in his arms. "My son. I'm sorry."

Giorno gripped onto his father's shoulders tightly tears falling out of his eyes. He felt something warm begin to course down his back.

"_Padre_," was all Giorno managed to squeeze out.

"Know that I have never shed tears as I have shed them over you, Giorno," declared Dio shakily. Subconsciously he was again astonished at his own actions. Yet, he held onto Giorno for as long as he would allow himself to. Drying both their faces he calmly went back to the kitchen to prepare one of the last meals he would prepare for his son.

The day after Dio spent being as close to his son as he could afford. On the night of that day he arranged a handsome sum of money to be given to Giorno's biological mother. In the early hours of the morning he personally took care of packing up Giorno's things. Avoiding his son Dio allowed him to be taken away.

On the third day Dio was headed back to Cairo where his original plan to ensure his legacy continued.


End file.
